


Worth

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Series: High Society and Higher Places [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, socialite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: Doyoung had attended his fair share of fancy weddings, he had performed at some of the best, yet this was the one he would never forget.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: High Society and Higher Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. As Fickle as Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that I have been planning for a while, and will expand to include as many members as I can.  
This is just an introduction of Doyoung.

Kim Dongyoung was a singer of international repute. He had debuted as a member in a boy group and had quite the successful career from it. He and the others as well knew that debuting was just the beginning and they all had their own ambition. Doyoung's had been to sing, Jaehyun wanted a fan base that would support his acting and modelling career. Ten loved performing and danced like everything and nothing mattered. Then there was Jungwoo who was too pretty and shy, he often found himself crumbling under the pressure from the continuous scrutiny and had a delightful dance with scandal that had propelled them into success.

They hadn’t lasted long, they had never intended to, but they had always been supportive, and had somehow achieved the name of a show-window group. Now with his original contract ended and thus two more signed, no one expected them to have a come back. It was channelling this, that they had a successful three month stint of promotions as a team again to celebrate their 10th anniversary, surviving a decade with all members intact was a feat to achieve itself.

The 10th album, which they had all agreed would not refer to the word 10 in any more, mostly so that Ten would not gloat had sold more than they had imagined, and the idea of putting out artist’s versions for each of them into one had made it a best seller.

They had followed this with a stint of tours that resulted more in future deals agreed for them. A Hollywood drama role for Jaehyun, celebrated with their sold out concert in LA, an invitation to the Grammy’s, BAFTA’s, AMA’s and more, somewhere during New York, Toronto, Paris and London. Ten’s troupe was invited to perform in London later, and Jungwoo made full use of the romantic nature of Paris, ensuring to get as many endorsements as possible, smiling softly in front of the camera, as he was still shy. He was, but hardly in front of the camera.

Doyoung’s own big catch had been a couple of offers to feature with some artists he had grown up listening, and an invitation to perform for the Queen.

They were four, each with their own managers and team, with one member from each of their staff assigned to make sure that all four were in on everything. It was a tour that also demanded much, and when Jungwoo suggested to film it, the staff regretted their own creativity.

Now, Doyoung was back home from attending the movie premier. Their old company had claimed a small stake to provide for all the material, so the movie became a featurette, focusing on their bond as teens. He with fond remembered a video in which him and Jaehyun could be seen arguing about who would use the washroom first, when they were 13, with toothbrushes in their mouth, while Ten had entered and locked it, leaving the two to go to the kitchen sink, where they received a scolding from Jungwoo, who cared very deeply of his food.

The movie as expected was hugely successful, releasing before Christmas. Anyone would find the movie to be emotionally invested as they all had held back very less, but to them four, it was nothing less pretentious. 

At the first screening, Doyoung had had some tears, especially listening to an ending monologue, which was clips of their own speeches, either from winning awards or at other press interviews. Ten’s accepting speech for favourite artist of the year, which was a hard year as promotions had clashed with the last few days of his mother’s sickness.

All four of them had ditched their staff that night to go to Jaehyun’s place, which was the closest and the most spacious, even Jungwoo staying with them for once, as they recalled past times over alcohol. They all had woken up in various states of undress and with a killing hangover.

Jungwoo’s angel of a picked breakfast for them and had made sure their hangover remedies were within a hand’s grasp, apparently remembering their shenanigans when they had all been younger.

The man took Jungwoo and Ten, who was curling upon Jungwoo like a cat home. Doyoung went through Jaehyun’s fancy fridge which was empty and both decided to get some groceries first together, Jaehyun dropping him off to his place later. Doyoung had gushed to himself about how happy he currently was and proceeded to cook up a storm for the week, as he knew he was going to have a hard week ahead.

That had been in December. It was now spring and Doyoung’s ballads were currently topping the charts. He had also participated in an OST for a drama Jaehyun was in, and was quite content. The frenzy that came with promotions was over, so now he had the option to do selective concerts and performances. He wasn’t per se bound to, but he enjoyed performances, and high profile events, where one couldn’t have the youth busting out moves were something he enjoyed. Some of them were also really good for connections and Doyoung was never one to pass that opportunity. 

The biggest social event that year seemed to be the merger of two big industries. One was the Korean holder of pharmaceutical company, and their Asian interests, the other being an top ten construction magnet. He had no idea who were actually getting married as both the companies had their members at a much holder, but Doyoung was never one to question much into these things.

He just made sure his schedule was free and agreed for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series has not been abandoned

Doyoung had a way of doing things.  
He had performed in about some ten weddings so far, and had been actually paid for atleast five, so he considered himself a pro. He had asked for a list of song recommendations from the representatives of the party and was a bit disappointed to receive only one list, having the top charting songs, that were in currently. It seemed that the party was entirely uninterested in music, and obviously not fans, but that was fine. He had met a lot of such people, richer than they ought to be, with very strong opinions on everything. If Doyoung had been hired to be a status symbol, that that is exactly what he would do.

He made a medley, prepared a set list, and then visited Jungwoo to whine about how stupid rich people were. It was a day before the wedding that he received a message from representative. The bride had not received the message regarding the list until earlier, but had a song request, one from their debut album. It was less of a ballad, and more of a monologue, that had served as Ten’s intro and was basically a dance break. It was one piece in their discography that he had never actually sung, but it was a challenge and Doyoung loved winning, and any experimentation that came his way. He uploaded a photo of the song’s video on his story, with the caption, ‘until tomorrow’ hoping to keep fans waiting, and received a ‘???’ from Ten. 

The bride wants me to sing this at the wedding. He had written on their group chat.

Ooh, he must detest the husband to be. Jungwoo had added.

I know the song isn’t actually romantic, but I was thinking of making it seem more about giving up freedom for love, rather than being a sex slave. Doyoung had replied, and all three had sent the laughing emojis after.

‘Maybe the bride was a fan of mine, but had to settle for you.’ Ten joked, and Doyoung found himself agreeing to it. 

If that is true, I wish you two would have met earlier. They are the Kim-Lee heir, very, very rich. We would have struggled less during our debut. 

Selling my body to keep us fed huh? What a novel task. Ten had assessed .

Yeah, Ten. I did it. Felt good too. Jungwoo had replied, and they all had ended up spamming the GC with memes and other memories.  
the next day, his manager came to pick him up. He dressed up in simple sweats, because the suit was one matching the ceremony, and his stylist had already had it fitted. He was to get his makeup and hair done at the venue as well so overall, it wasn’t much of a big deal.

Upon reaching he had only asked to see the Piano provided, to see if it was tuned properly, and played one of his songs. To his surprise, the staff who were still arranging things around all gave him a round of applause and he bowed to them. He thanked them, for both their applause and hard work, and then went to find his stylist.

In the room, there was another man getting styled, a boy really. He had very striking looks, and his hair was a furious red. Was he a performer as well? He had the charisma of one, but just as he entered, another lady, obviously a family member pushed him aside, and went straight to the other boy. He had a number of piercings and looked as if he wanted to eat the women up. Doyoung felt all the majesty of a dragon emitting from the boy. He glared at the lady, who was wearing a needlessly elaborate hanbok. She must be the mother of the bride, Doyoung surmised.

As soon as the lady reached the red-haired boy though, she leaned up, to put her hand in his hair. The red dye job was obviously fresh, as her hand came back stained. Doyoung wasn’t sure what exactly was happening here.  
Perhaps the boy was the groom, but he looked too young to be a CEO just yet. Before he could say anything, the lady’s posture changed, she clenched her hand, stained red, and then in a swift moment, slapped the boy on his cheek. it was a loud noise that reverberated, and Doyoung and his manager, both in   
their place winced.

“Till the end, you are a disappointment. “The lady said, and then turned around. Near the door, there were few women and men, the stylists, Doyoung’s brain provided.

“Make this boy worth looking at.” She barked at them.

Worth looking at, he was already so pretty, and Doyoung was surrounded day in by actors and models all day.   
“bleach his hair white, so atleast it comes to a soft pink. This scandalous red will not do. We are not harlots here. You represent a distinguished family, one of the very best in Korea. That you have turned out to be such a disgrace is not up to us, but we will surely cover it. And dear boy, if there is any interruption during the ceremony, anything out of the programme, anything you and your precious friends have organized, I will ensure that it becomes not only well   
known what a piece of worthless shit you are, but also that no one, and I mean no one is to visit you. Be obedient and docile, dear boy, or else you will be out on the streets and the streets will not be kind. I will myself ensure that.” The lady said in a voice so sinister, Doyoung felt fear himself.

She then turned to look around at him, straight in the eye. Doyoung tried to maintain eye contact, but she took one sweep at him, and then motioned to one of the staff around.

“Make sure the singer the singer signs an NDA. I hope you don’t embarrass.” She said the last part to him, and Doyoung felt glad for his manager, who stepped up in front a bit. The lady left in a flurry, and then Doyoung looked up at the boy. He was examining his face in the mirror, an almost senile grin on his face.

“Don’t worry.” He said, extending a palm to shake. “That was her way of saying Goodluck really. A shame you had to see that though. I hope you aren’t too rattled. Someone give Mr. Kim some water. “ he smiled at the staff, and they all hung their heads and got to work.

“It’s a pleasure to have you sing at my wedding Mr. Kim.” The other boy said, sitting in the chair next to him, while the stylist got bleach ready.

“Doyoung.” Doyoung heard himself say, softly. His wedding? The boy was the groom?

“ooh. My friends would be jealous. One of them had the hugest crush on you. that’s why I invited you, for him to feel better. I hope you don’t take it seriously, but I was always myself more of a Ten stan.” The boy, no man, even let out a grin. Was this normal behaviour in the high society?

“Ten thought so as well” Doyoung heard himself say.

“That makes my day. That Ten knows I exist.” The boy smiled.

What universe was this. Wasn’t he slapped by a lady just ten minutes ago?

“Are you ok” Doyoung had to ask. He was the mother hen of his group. He couldn’t be blamed.

“Oh, the slap, I was expecting it really, that’s why I coloured my hair. My mom is very predictable in such manners. It’s no biggie.” The boy even let out an awkward giggle.

“Oh’, Doyoung just said because really, what else could he say. In the next half hour, the boy was groomed, his bleach applied. Doyoung’s makeup was perfectly in place and he was lounging around.

“Doyoung-shi, I have a favour to ask. If you see the best man later, after the ceremony, give him company. He is quite your biggest fan. You will find him at the bar moping, like he got his heart broken.” The boys voice was infectious as if filed with laughter, and Doyoung looked up, his eyes were down casted.

“You are a good enough actor to try your hand at it, you know. I have a decent enough contact.” Doyoung just murmured.

“Do you mean Jaehyun-shi, I love his dramas, me and Johnny, that’s the best man, grew up watching it. Believe me, if it was in better circumstances, I would be going crazy over how excited I am to meet you in person. “ his voice now was soft, but his eye were twinkling. What was this conundrum of a human?

“what do you mean by better circumstances Taeyong-shi?” He had heard the name around he room, from the make-up artists, and thought about how well it suited him. “what would be better circumstances than your wedding? You are marrying the head of a very big corporation from what I hear, and that you all have been close and known each other for quite the time. Is it a bad arrangement?” maybe Taeyong was worried about being married so young, or perhaps it wasn’t the love match as the newspapers were claiming it to be.

“well Doyoung-shi, I guess you aren’t as smart as you appear on TV then, for you see” Taeyong’s voice had changed its tone, it was gruffy and raspy now, filled with an intensity, that Doyoung couldn’t ignore. What had happened to the giggle-filled boy of a moment ago. Was this boy really that mercurial? 

“Ahem” Doyoung said, maintaining eye contact. Maybe he had spoken too much.

“The head of the very big corporation is usually its chairperson, and he is a man, who is past his second marriage, and is aged seventy. He has two sons, both younger than you. I have known one of them very well, even dated him in high school for a while. It wasn’t meant to be though, so we broke up.” Taeyong was saying the words slowly, as if telling a tale to a child.

Doyoung nodded when he was done. “Ah, I can see why it is weird. You are either marrying your ex, or his brother, and they aren’t the confirmed heir yet, so you don’t know what’s going to happen.” This was a bit similar to the plotline, of one of Jaehyun’s drama.

“No, Doyoung-shi, the issue is that I am not marrying the potential heir.” Taeyong was almost smirking. Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“Hmm, he may not be the heir, but if he is a nice person, then maybe you will have a happy marriage?” Doyoung offered. Taeyong did not look like that type of person to worry about positions, but perhaps it was a part of growing up as a chaebol.

“Ahh, I see you haven’t understood the main problem so far. I am not marrying the heir, or the other son. I am marrying the head, the chairman. The father of my ex-boyfriend.” Taeyong smiled at the end, a fake smile, that spread wide against his mouth, as he settled back for and closed his eyes. They were manicuring his nails.

Doyoung was for once in his life, speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's mentined Drug abuse in here.

“Is that why you, but like, you are younger than me. It’s already too young to be getting married, but you said that the chairperson is seventy, and he is your ex-es dad. You are going to be a stepfather? What?” the words in his head were not making sense. 

“Doyoung-hyung, may I call you hyung? I am not getting married. I am getting sold for a percentage of stock shares under my name. My ex-boyfriend is also my best friend, just so you know, Johnny. And he doesn’t know so far. So, I would suggest, that, when they have me taken away and locked up, for marital ceremonies, do share a drink with him. I don’t want him to land in jail, or get disinherited.” Taeyong was smiling again, looking angelic almost. His hair was now a soft pink, framing his face, and it had been combed back to make the boy look older than his age. Doyoung however had enough.

He ran towards the bathroom, and emptied out his bowels in the pot. He had actually puked from feeling so unsettled. Just then, the doorknob turned, and in came Taeyong, wearing his dress shirt. His pants were a glossy white, and he had a glass of water in his hand. He gave the glass to Doyoung, who washed his mouth first and then drank some. He washed his hands in the sink, and turned around to see Taeyong standing to close to him. It wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. Fans often came too close, it was all a part of the business, but he could put Taeyong as another client, as another fan. He was too real, and in front of him, with huge eyes, in which he could make out his own silhouette , his shirt’s neck was ruffled up, like a cupcake, and Doyoung felt the momentarily disgust that this man, a boy who would be shaped into a man very harshly, was packed up like sweets up for taking, only to be put on sale like this. Was this entire wedding then, not a sham? Why was no one objecting?

“You are thinking too much.” Taeyong said, with a half-smile. 

“I am surprised how you are not thinking at all. How can you not oppose this?” Doyoung whispered, he felt helpless, and close to tears. This was worse than the few odd stories he had heard of casting couches gone bad.

“Well, I was thinking really, but then the though it would be a bad idea so gave me pills to not think. And they kept giving me them until I couldn’t not take them anymore. Do you want a it as well? They are normal anti-depressants, well the latest one is. I have to be flexible later, to impress my dear future husband in bed.” 

Doyoung would have heaved again, except his stomach was now empty. 

“Taeyong” was all he could say.

“Don’t worry much, just entertain us well. Though I do have one favour to ask. Will you help me?” Taeyong was smiling again. Was this his real smile, or the one fuelled by anti-depressants?

“Anything.” He found himself saying, and then wincing. The ‘anything’ might be a price too high. Did he know anyone with a private jet, who wouldn’t mind hiding a runaway chaebol for a while? He could ask for a favour, and two options came into his mind. Hmm, it might work, though if associated with his name would be a scandal. Could his career survive that? Perhaps. 

An elaborate plan was taking root in his brain when he heard two words, that made his entire mind go blank. He wasn’t even sure if he heard them, so he had to ask, “what?”.

“ Would you make me a successful fan, and give me a kiss?” Taeyong asked, and Doyoung’s entire body jerked up, to maintain eye contact again.

Taeyong just blinked at him, and pouted a bit? How could somebody pout in such a situation and worry about kissing an idol? When they were in their own words being sold. Before he could say anything else though, Taeyong leaned closer to him.

“Please, just one. I don’t want to think of the wedding kiss, so I’d rather remember this. Please?” Doyoung could say no.

Doyoung could say no, and walk out of the room and sing the wedding song and get drunk at the bar with a best man named Johnny and go home.  
Doyoung could fake being sick, and back out and go home.  
Doyoung could go home, but he wouldn’t forget.  
Doyoung could say no, but he wouldn’t forgive, himself.  
Doyoung couldn’t say no.

He blinked once, slowly in acceptance, and then took Taeyong’s jaw in his hand, the boy was too bony, he wound his fingers at the back of his neck, making sure to not mess up his styled hair. Taeyong seemed to have shrunk into himself, he pouted his lips and closed his eyes. Cute, Doyoung thought.

It was at first a very gentle kiss, something you would have seen in a drama, where the lead was reaffirming his love. Doyoung kissed the pout first, then the side of his mouth, then he kissed his bottom lip. It was pink, probably painted so, and covered in saliva, it looked so glossy. It was also sweet, almost aspartame. He then wedged his top lip, between the other’s and his mouth opened up. Doyoung felt the other’s tongue against his lip, and joined it. His teeth, however, were clenched against something, and Doyoung’s tongue ran against it to enquire, only for Taeyong to attack his mouth. His tongue entered his mouth and Doyoung felt something foreign enter his mouth. Before Doyoung could protest, Taeyong had closed his mouth and pouted again and was sucking on his lips, as if a hurried farewell.

“What?” Doyoung asked, breathless as they parted.

“They will check everything here if I throw it out. It’s a simple stimulant, wouldn’t do much harm to you at all. But if I take it, with all the other drugs, it will work as a date pill. They want me to drug me mindless to ensure everything goes well, but I can’t do it. I am sorry, but it won’ t affect you much. If you drink some alcohol, it will wash it away, and your body will be fine in 12 hours either way.”

Doyoung had already swallowed the pill. The taste of it was too sweet. He wasn’t sure if Taeyong was very sure about the pills, but he wasn’t the one marrying into a pharma giant, so what could he say. He had no schedule for the week, so he wold be fine either way. 

However, the thought that Taeyong’s own family was trying to sell him off like this, married to someone fifty years older was absolutely disgusting.

“Why ?” Doyoung asked, leaning against the bathroom tile.

“Because I am worthless Doyoung. If you stick around enough, my mother will probably say that atleast ten times. I am not good at business, its not my thing, and I can’t even fake it. Moreover, I am not from the main branch of the Lee family, my dad was but he died. If I get married to Seo, then I’ll get more shares overall, and will be a more valuable piece on the board. But why am I telling you this?” Taeyong had the audacity to giggle at the end.

Doyoung had no idea what to do. He stood up straight, planted a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek and walked out.


	4. Wedding Appropriate

As Doyoung performed the song, he saw some raised eyebrows. It wasn’t wedding appropriate but there was nothing appropriate about this wedding.  
He sang his piece well, passing it off as a lovely ballad, and then took the advice of the groom, heading straight to the bar. 

After the wedding, there was a stifling dinner that he had no appetite for and he found the desired company in the bar.  
“Are you Johnny?” he asked a well dressed, debonair young man who was slumped over the counter.

“Johnny Suh, son of the groom, nice to meet you.” The man spoke, lifting his head up to look at the intruder. His eyes widened a bit in recognition before lifelessness took over once again.

“How does Kim Doyoung know my name?” Johnny asked, and Doyoung smiled as the boy straightened himself.

He was big, taller and wider than him, but still had traces of youth in his face. Doyoung was certain that he would have to grow up a lot, pretty soon as well, but thinking about Taeyong, he decided to be kind.

“Someone paid me an extravagant price to babysit you tonight. Something about a teenage crush and being my stan.” Doyoung joked lightly. He wasn’t sure how to behave otherwise.

Johnny despite the circumstances let out an empty chuckle.   
“My step-father is already fulfilling my fantasies,” Johnny said, and Doyoung winced at that. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Doyoung asked, genuinely sad about the man in front of him.

“Do you know what will be more scandalous than my father marrying my ex-boyfriend? His son leaving the party in the arms of an A-lister celebrity.” Johnny took another swig, and Doyoung braced himself. He wasn’t close to a lot of people, his members, his managers, family friends the only people he was around, but he was intrigued by the boy infornt of him. If only because he knew Taeyong.

“I have a single coming up. A scandal would be good publicity.” Doyoung said, offering his hand and Johnny stood up, his legs unsteady. He leaned over Doyoung, and as they staggered to the entrance, both turning their heads to look at the grooms. 

He saw Taeyong look at them, a small smile on his face, and wondered how many emotions that smile hid. He nodded at the man, in goodbye and followed Johnny to his manager’s car, making sure to walk by a paparazzi.

Doyoung did not have much recollection of the night. The pill that Taeyong had given him had made him feel erractic, and Johnny despite being drunk, had no problems giving him his best. 

It was only in the early hours of the morning, that Johnny got up to get some water for the both of them did Doyoung come back to his senses. His phone was buzzing and he picked it up. It was Ten.  
‘Someone had a fun night. I am nearby, do you want me to bring you coffee?” Ten was a blessing.

“Yes, my usual an americano I guess. Whatever cures a hangover. I have a guest.” Doyoung replied.  
Johnny had returned to his room, and Doyoung felt sore. Johnny had been big, and they had been impatient as well. 

“Americano? Doyoung asked and Johnny nodded.  
“yeah he wants an americano, get food as well. I’m hungry.” Doyoung whined, and he felt Johnny’s hand on his back rubbing across. It was warm.

Doyoung had a small sip of water and then lied back again in the bed. Johnny sitting next to him.  
“Doyoung-shi, um can I ask you a question?” Johnny asked and   
Doyoung rolled his eyes, fondly, turning to his side, to face him.

In the pale morning light coming from the glass wall, Johnny looked far younger, and then Doyoung remembered that he was a boy as well. Doyoung smiled a bit.

“Johnny, you have come inside me, you can call me Doyoung,” Doyoung said, with a burst of small laughter. It felt like all his chuckles were soulless, done so only for the action, not the emotion.

Whatever shyness that Johnny seemed to have been facing earlier melted and he lied down next to Doyoung, extending an arm around him.  
“I certainly had a better night than I expected, even if” Johnny seemed to trail on, and Doyoung realized that the boy was worried about hurting him.

“I spent three hours in a dressing room with him, and I was ready to smuggle him away so that he could escape. Your pain is something I can’t even imagine, and honestly nor do I want to.” Doyoung planted a small kiss on his skin.

“he was my best friend, boyfriend, first everything, and most importantly, my brother. I feel like I lost a brother in war, except every Saturday when I have to go to brunch with the family, I will see him.” Johnny had a tear running through, and Doyung’s heart hurt, in pain for both these boys. 

“He asked me to find you.” Was all Doyoung could offer.

“You said that he paid you a price, what was it?” Johnny asked.  
The doorbell rang, probably Ten.

“A Kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos.  
Also thank you for reading.


End file.
